


Come, Doctor...

by foundinviolets (lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Basically a rewrite of that bedroom scene from 'Cardassians', It was already pretty damn suggestive, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Humor, You Know It's True
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars/pseuds/foundinviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak sneaks into Julian's bedroom in the middle of the night to convince him to go to Bajor, but Julian isn't exactly asleep at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Doctor...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfi_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/gifts).



> An edited version of this script: http://www.st-minutiae.com/resources/scripts/425.txt  
> For wolfi_sama, because this is her fault for giving me a live commentary whilst she watched the episode. tut-tut.  
> I don't own anything. Probably a good thing, too.

INT. BASHIR'S QUARTERS - NIGHT - LATE

 

        _Bashir's in bed on his side. There is a slight, slow, repetitive motion under the covers, and soft whimpers can be heard as the camera moves closer. The movements become more pronounced, gradually speeding up as his breathing increases in volume. He takes in a deep breath, rolls over on his back, moans.  It is obvious what he is doing. His head is tossing from side to side, and his unoccupied hand slides up his body, fingertips brush across his lips. His eyes flutter open. He suddenly sits up, instantly wary and alert..._

 

REVEAL GARAK 

        _standing by Bashir's bed, looking down at him, smiling. Garak's wide awake -- the wheels are really turning.  It's like he's figured out something that just won't wait..._

                           GARAK

                       Come, Doctor.

 

       _Bashir’s eyes widen. His hands move to clutch the sheets up to his chest, but he’s too close. The material brushes over his groin and he lets out a soft choked noise. Hands clutch at the sheets and his back arches as a long drawn out moan echoes through the room. A glimmer of sweat trickles down his face. His hair is mussed. He looks at Garak, and then buries his face in his sheet, embarrassed._

 

                           GARAK

 ( _glimpse of shock, then replaced by amusement, slight smile._ )

               My dear Doctor, I never knew

               you were so obliging.

 

                           BASHIR

               ( _startled, laughs sheepishly_ )

               Garak, how did you get in here?

               I would say that you could have

               caught me doing something embarrassing,

               but it’s a little late for that warning.

 

                           GARAK

( _doesn’t look like he minded in the slightest. In fact, he looks like he is already planning a repeat performance. changes subject with wave of hand_ )

               Get dressed.  We need

               to be going.

 

                           BASHIR

                    ( _utterly surprised_ )

               Going?  Going where?

 

                           GARAK

               To Bajor.

 

_Garak walks closer, and squeezes Bashir’s shoulder gently._

 

                           BASHIR

                       ( _business mode_ )

               Just give me a few minutes to

               get ready.

 

_Bashir wraps sheet around himself, and walks to the bathroom, picking up a uniform on the way. Garak watches him go. The door shuts._

 


End file.
